<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ABCs of Motomiya Daisuke by ProtectingHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887040">ABCs of Motomiya Daisuke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectingHeart/pseuds/ProtectingHeart'>ProtectingHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectingHeart/pseuds/ProtectingHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what daisuke values most, is just staying true to himself</p>
<p>a look into daisuke's life, represented with each letter of the alphabet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ABCs of Motomiya Daisuke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A - Adventure</p>
<p>Daisuke was the type of guy to treat everyday like an adventure. Whether he was taking down evil Digimon, having an important soccer match, or just chilling with his friends, he tried his best to tackle life head-on.</p>
<p>B- Busy</p>
<p>He didn’t understand why his friends were so busy focusing on their entrance exams. He was always the type of person to just go with the flow, whatever happened, he would think of what to do on the spot. So, by himself, he kicked a soccer ball around.</p>
<p>C - Courage</p>
<p>When Iori asked how courageous he needed to be in order to forgive Ken, after everything he’s done, Daisuke said that forgiving someone was as simple to him as breathing is.</p>
<p>D - D-Terminals</p>
<p>His face lights up whenever he gets a new message on his D-Terminal, no matter who sent it or why. He just likes feeling wanted.</p>
<p>E - Eager</p>
<p>Daisuke has many, many good traits and virtues, which he usually wears on his sleeve. His eagerness and impatience are not one of those, which are traits he shares with V-mon, much to the rest of the team’s dismay.</p>
<p>F - Friendship</p>
<p>When the Kaiser tormented him by making him choose who would die, Daisuke got on his knees and begged for him to be the one chosen instead. It was what he had to do without a second thought. Daisuke was not the type of person who would sell out his friends, no matter the cost. His world would be a darker place without them.</p>
<p>G - Goggles</p>
<p>He treats his goggles very, very carefully as his precious treasure. They have the opposite effect on him, as when they’re on top of his head, he feels like he can always face what the world throws at him.</p>
<p>H - Heartbeats</p>
<p>From time to time, he thinks about how intense it felt that time he swore his and Ken’s heartbeats were pounding in sync. He can’t help but wonder if Ken feels the same way.</p>
<p>I - Ironic</p>
<p>Daisuke’s bold, brash, reckless no-fear attitude was at times his worst trait and at other times his best trait.</p>
<p>J - Jogress</p>
<p>When he looks at Paildramon and how much stronger their Digimon are together, Daisuke also looks over at Ken, light shining brilliantly from both of their D-3s, and thinks that the same applies to the two of them.</p>
<p>K - Kindness</p>
<p>Right after Wormmon, Daisuke was the number one person to truly understand just how kind Ken is.</p>
<p>L - Likes</p>
<p>Whenever he introduces himself, he’s really straightforward. He likes soccer and ramen, and also his friends. Sometimes people think there’s some hidden depth to him, but no, he really just lays everything about himself straight out on the table.</p>
<p>M - Miracles</p>
<p>Everyone called him the miracle child, the one who was always able to turn the situation around no matter how desperate the situation was. But honestly, what he considered the real miracle was how the sun rose everyday, signaling the start of something new.</p>
<p>N - Never</p>
<p>Ken has nightmares. On some nights, it’s worse than others. Daisuke always goes over to comfort him, reassures him that it was never his fault, and that he’ll always be there for him.</p>
<p>O - Open</p>
<p>Every time Miyako gallantly says, “Digital gate, open! Chosen Children, let’s roll!” Daisuke is glad he has someone like her to back him up.</p>
<p>P - Pinch</p>
<p>Whenever Daisuke is in a pinch, all he has to do is grip his D-3 tighter, and face forward with his other hand adjusting the goggles on his head. He remembers that emulating his hero can always help.</p>
<p>Q- Quality</p>
<p>He values making people happy more than any monetary gain. Whenever he’s making ramen he puts his entire heart into it, and loves to sit back and watch customers slurp with a satisfied look on their faces.</p>
<p>R - Ramen</p>
<p>He sees himself in his ramen, sometimes literally with the way he can vaguely see his reflection in the broth. Every ingredient he adds, he feels like he’s adding a facet of his own personality. That’s why he loves making it so much, he loves sharing a part of who he is with others.</p>
<p>S - Saviour</p>
<p>On that day in August 1999, he was terrified and trembling, until he saw this one kid wearing some weird goggles and Daisuke felt like he was looking at someone radiating the light. It was at that precise moment that he swore to resolve to be just like him.</p>
<p>T - Truth</p>
<p>People look at him surprised when he honestly says he has a secret talent for making ramen. He doesn’t get why they think he’d lie like that. After he serves up a bowl, they all realize he was telling the truth.</p>
<p>U - U-turn</p>
<p>Long gone are the days of Daisuke constantly getting into quabbles with Takeru, although they can still get into bickering every once in a while, they both see each other now as incredibly close friends and comrades.</p>
<p>V - V-mon</p>
<p>V-mon was like his other half. When he was troubled, Daisuke would bounce his thoughts off him, and V-mon’s upbeat attitude would get Daisuke right on track to being his normal self.</p>
<p>W - Wind</p>
<p>Daisuke loves the wind. Whether it’s the breeze gently blowing through the breeze on the field before a soccer game or the way it sweeps through Daisuke’s hair while he’s riding Lighdramon, it’s his favorite sensation in the world. </p>
<p>X- XV-mon</p>
<p>When V-mon evolves into XV-mon, Daisuke feels like he’ll just have to grow up to be just as cool as an adult as his Digimon partner.</p>
<p>Y - Yearning</p>
<p>He put his days of yearning and pining over Hikari behind him, and is now able to clearly see her as a close friend that’s grown up to be strong. He’s still glad as always when she’s around, and she still has a tendency to always make him smile.</p>
<p>Z - Zero Two</p>
<p>Going forward in life, whenever he starts having self-doubts, all he has to do is remember everything that occurred in 2002, and he’s reenergized to face the future and whatever it has in store for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>